1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, a manufacturing method therefor, and an electronic apparatus. Particularly, the present invention relates to a construction of a transflective liquid crystal display device capable of a sufficiently light display in a transmissive mode, and a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display device comprising the construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, a transflective liquid crystal display device has been put into practical use, the display device having a reflective mode for a display using external light such as natural light, illumination light, or the like, and a transmissive mode for a display using an illumination device such as a back light as a light source. A known example of such a transflective liquid crystal display device comprises a reflective layer provided inside a liquid crystal panel, for reflecting external light, wherein the reflective layer partially has through holes for transmitting light so that light from a back light is transmitted through the through holes to perform a transmissive mode display.